1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers (including an emission layer) disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode facing each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as that of a layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate on which the layer and the like are formed, and a material is deposited on the FMM to form the layer having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM presents difficulties of having to use a large FMM when manufacturing large organic light-emitting display devices using a large mother glass or when simultaneously manufacturing a plurality of organic light emitting display devices by using a large mother-substrate. In this case, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to self-gravity, and this may make it impossible to form an intermediate layer having a previously set and accurate pattern. Moreover, processes of aligning a substrate and an FMM to closely contact each other, performing deposition thereon, and separating the FMM from the substrate are time-consuming, resulting in a long manufacturing time and low production efficiency.